<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Разогрей, играем крупно by arisu_aiko, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580300">Разогрей, играем крупно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko'>arisu_aiko</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021'>WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Izuna Lives, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Трахаться с Тобирамой было так же хорошо, как и драться. Даже приятнее, потому что после секса не приходилось вытаскивать кунай из бочины. Но трахать Тобираму — это было что-то новое, что Изуна собирался распробовать во всех проявлениях. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Разогрей, играем крупно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Изуна ловко перевернул их, уложив Тобираму на спину, а сам оседлал его бёдра. Они толком даже не успели раздеться, и руки Тобирамы скользили под полами юката, поглаживая. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Изуна прищурился, когда Тобирама потёр его сосок между пальцами, чуть сжимая, но на провокацию не повёлся. Учиха глубоко вздохнул, задержав на несколько секунд воздух, будто собирался дохнуть огнём. Тобирама нахмурился и переместил руку на рёбра, чуть сжав, огладив пальцем выпуклый шрам. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что-то не так? — Тобирама внимательно всматривался в его лицо, что заставило Изуну почувствовать себя немного глупо. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хочу тебя трахнуть, — честно признался Изуна и наклонился, быстро лизнув Тобираму в губы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ладно, — Тобирама нахмурился ещё сильнее, легонько пробежался по рёбрам, заставив Изуну поёжиться, и оставил руки на бёдрах, касаясь выступающих тазовых косточек большими пальцами. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ладно? — переспросил Изуна. Он почему-то был готов услышать любой ответ кроме согласия. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да. Я согласен, — Тобирама перестал хмуриться, на его лицо вернулось привычное бесстрастное выражение.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Изуна почему-то почувствовал себя возмущённым до глубины души.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И напомни мне, почему мы раньше к этому не пришли? — Изуна смотрел Тобираме прямо в глаза, но тот не отводил взгляд. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты не просил раньше, — и Тобирама ухмыльнулся, но вышло немного напряжённо, как у человека, который никогда так не делал. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>У Изуны внезапно закончились все слова, на такой поворот он не рассчитывал и чуть ли не впервые не смог сразу найтись с ответом. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Чем Тобирама и воспользовался, одним слитным движением перевернув их, чтобы теперь уже Изуна лежал на спине. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Могу даже подтвердить свои слова. Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул сначала мой рот, а затем меня, — лицо у Тобирамы было, что пустой лист, словно он перед хокаге отчитывался. Изуну пробила дрожь от того, с каким выражением Тобирама произнёс эти фразы, по коже зазмеились мурашки. Ладони легли Изуне под колени, разводя ноги шире. Не дождавшись ответа, Тобирама прижался к его паху, задрав полы юката. Изуна не удержался и инстинктивно толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, закидывая одну ногу Тобираме на плечо, раскрываясь. Тобирама на это только удовлетворенно хмыкнул, погладив по лодыжке и вытащив из-под спины Изуны свалявшуюся в ком юката. Свою он снял и небрежно откинул в сторону вместе с юката Изуны. Учиха слегка дернул ногой, ударив пяткой Тобираму по спине, в ответ на это Тобирама сжал его у основания. Когда он наклонился, мимолетно коснулся губами головки, а потом раскрыл рот, вбирая член, Изуна вжался в футон. Учиха вцепился пальцами в чужие волосы и напряг бёдра, чтобы не начать вбиваться Тобираме в глотку. Изуна пропустил, кажется, несколько вдохов и выдохов, задержав дыхание и зажмурив глаза. Когда он всё же нашёл в себе силы открыть глаза и посмотреть вниз, то дышать снова стало трудно: его член идеально растягивал тонкие и бесцветные губы Тобирамы. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Тобирама поднял на него взгляд, не прекращая двигать размеренно головой, и сглотнул. Изуну аж подкинуло, он выгнулся, толкаясь глубже, уперевшись пяткой Тобираме в лопатки. Тобирама сглотнул ещё раз, окончательно расслабляя горло, и Изуну будто кипятком окатило. Кажется, он застонал, и, кажется, слишком сильно ударил Тобираму пяткой по спине, но сейчас его это мало волновало. Он кончил Тобираме прямо в горло, и сама мысль об этом почти завела его снова. Пока Изуна пытался продышаться, лениво смотря в потолок, Тобирама пошевелился и аккуратно снялся ртом с его члена. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Изуна скосил глаза вниз. Тобирама наблюдал за ним с тем же незаинтересованным выражением лица, с каким обычно присутствовал на всех важных собраниях. Только покрасневшие и опухшие губы выдавали случившееся. Изуна мельком подумал, что теперь присутствовать на совместных встречах будет тяжелее в разы. Он наконец-то смог убрать ноги с плеч Тобирамы. Двигаться не очень хотелось, но глядя на Тобираму с его красными губами, неровным румянцем и всклокоченными волосами, Изуна почувствовал, как внизу живота снова потянуло возбуждением. Он вывернулся из-под Тобирамы и перетёк ему за спину, мягко надавливая на поясницу. Тобирама намёк понял и припал на локти, прогибаясь и подставляясь. Изуна погладил его по бедру и просунул колено между ног, разводя шире. Тобирама даже не возмутился, только громко сглотнул. Изуна хмыкнул себе под нос, скользнул ему рукой между ног и потрогал тяжело свисающий, возбужденный член. Тобирама прижался лбом к футону и толкнулся Изуне в ладонь. Тот огладил его пару раз, слегка помассировал яички и убрал руку. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Тобирама кончил раньше времени. Собственное возбуждение уже вернулось в полной мере. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Изуна плеснул на ладонь немного масла, согревая и растирая между пальцами. Тобирама лежал под ним, раздвинув ноги, и только его прерывистое дыхание заполняло тишину комнаты. Изуна тронул его между ягодиц и нажал на сжатые мышцы скользкими </span>
  <span>пальцами</span>
  <span>. Тобирама неожиданно застонал, подаваясь на встречу. У Изуны от этого слегка помутнело перед глазами — настолько сильно его пробило удовольствием. Он только задвигал </span>
  <span>пальцами</span>
  <span> активнее и вылил ещё масла прямо на свою руку. Тобирама отзывался глухими постанываниями на каждое движение, и Изуну окончательно повело. Он вытащил </span>
  <span>пальцы</span>
  <span> и навалился на Тобираму сверху, прижав к футону и вцепившись зубами в чужой загривок. Тобирама вскинулся, сжимая простынь руками. Изуна расцепил зубы и лизнул место укуса, его член скользил между разведенных ягодиц. Изуна прикусил Тобираме чувствительное местечко между плечом и шеей, отвлекая, и аккуратно толкнулся внутрь. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Блядь! — выругался Тобирама, и Изуну сорвало. Тобираму протаскивало по футону на каждом толчке, сам Изуна почти полностью лежал на нём, зажимая между собой и футоном. Шея и загривок у Тобирамы были все мокрые от слюны Изуны и пестрели следами зубов и будущими узорами синяков. Изуна просунул ладонь между ног Тобирамы, проскальзывая по члену, мягко погладил под головкой, чтобы затем крепко стиснуть ствол и крепко, резко задвигать рукой. Тобирама кончил, выгибаясь ему навстречу и глуша громкий стон в мягкости футона. Изуна в общем-то уже и сам был на грани, рваными толчками вбиваясь в ещё слегка подрагивающего Тобираму. Оргазм накатил тяжелой волной, выворачивая внутренности и заставляя закрыть глаза. Последнее, на что у Изуны хватило сил — это улечься рядом с Тобирамой, раскидывая руки и ноги. Тобирама рядом завозился, потом даже встал, пошел куда-то. Изуна прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к чужим шагам. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Трахаться с Тобирамой было так же хорошо, как и драться. Даже приятнее, потому что после секса не приходилось вытаскивать кунай из бочины. Но трахать Тобираму — это было что-то новое, что Изуна собирался распробовать во всех проявлениях. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>